This specification is directed generally to digital information retrieval and, particularly to associating an entity with at least one search query.
Internet search engines provide information about Internet accessible documents such as web pages, images, text documents, and/or multimedia content. A search engine may identify the documents in response to a user's search query that includes one or more search terms and/or phrases. The search engine ranks the documents based on the relevance of the documents to the query and the importance of the documents and provides search results that link to the identified documents. The search results may be presented to the user in an order that is based on the rank of the search results. The rank of each search result may be based on a score assigned to the search result based on one or more scoring functions.